


Sway

by DirtyHand



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, Genji is a Little Shit, Incest, M/M, McShimada, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shimadacest, Strip Poker, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, im shit with tags, riverboat!McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyHand/pseuds/DirtyHand
Summary: One path to freedom is to let go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to Resh, for inspiring the idea, and sharing my love for a Riverboat!Cree AU, and letting me play with it.
> 
> I am a dark sinner. It's not exactly rape per-se but the non-con is strong in this one, and there will be dom/sub undertones (or overtones? i dont know), please do heed the tags and warnings as every part of them is there.

The boat sways.  The whisky sways.  Hanzo’s eyes stay transfixed for a moment, mesmerized.

 

The alcohol sits in a half-empty crystal glass, waiting patiently next to a cybernetic hand.  The rock chills the liquid to a pleasant cool, a ring of moisture damping the dark oak table. A sweat slowly gathers and slides down the elegant curve, cutting a line through the fog to reflect a flame of green hair.  

 

Across the room, Genji looks half-amused as he lies on his side, surrounded by plush cushions, left arm propped up against his temple.  He closes his eyes.  

 

The gentle brush of the sea breeze against his skin.  The velvety texture of the sofa under his hand.  The slow, steady rhythm of his own breathing.  The warm, reassuring presence of his brother.  The faint spice of a cologne he did not know but decided he likes.  

 

 _Relaxed_.

 

They could not have had this in Japan, but right now they are drifting somewhere in the mediterranean, on a small, silent boat, surrounded by nothing but the evening sky and the endless sea.  Perhaps it is the forgiveness of anonymity.  Here, halfway across the world, the stars do not watch their sins, and the sea does not know their name.  Genji saw the looming storm in the shaky hands. Heard the muted thunder in the screams of a nightmare, saw the slight topple as Hanzo walked the thin line with a blindfold.  Without thinking Genji had took his brother's hand and dragged them far away from heavy hanging pink blossoms to seek the all-embracing comfort of the deep blue.  Hanzo always liked the sea, and when Genji saw those eyes wander at the endless horizon and soften like how Genji remembered, all regrets of rashness were worth it.  

 

A chuckle - deep rumble that echoes through bones - brings them both to the present.  “Your ribbon, _darlin’_.”

 

Genji helps back a smirk. 

 

Hanzo steals a glance at his brother, kissable lips casually sipping his plum wine as he watches the evening unfold.   _How did it come to this?_ He turns to stare at the ridiculous American across him and the puppy-grin on his face.  He sighs in resignation, takes off his silk ribbon, and hands it to Genji, who wraps it loosely around his neck like a scarf.

 

Something darkened in McCree’s eyes as Hanzo’s hair fell down to his shoulders. Genji sees it.  Bites back a smile.  Proud.

 

It started out as an honest poker game.  A casual offer for entertainment in the calm, boring night,  the third in their stay.  If he had known how things would spiral, Hanzo would not have indulged.   _But perhaps he would._  If he was honest with himself, he would admit the charms of the American is getting to him.  He is handsome, Hanzo will give him that.  He gave him that when he first saw the man in a tasteful wine-colored overcoat, blue vest flattering his thick chest and tapered waist, all funny accent as he offered to rent them his boat.   _Name’s McCree,_ he had said. _Jesse McCree_.

 

And perhaps Genji likes him too; charmed by the rugged looks, cigar smoke, ridiculous hat, scruffy chin, and that all-melting smile.  That is probably the reason why Genji has tolerated this game to go so far.  A gamble of money, to a gamble of shots of whisky, to a gamble of clothing and dignity.  

 

Thankfully, McCree loses the next round.  Hanzo does not have a particularly good hand, but McCree is hasty.  Careless.  Hanzo eyes him warily.  Probably not because he is drunk.  Probably not because he wants to soothe Hanzo’s nerves.  The man unbuttons his vest, shrugging it off casually.  The white shirt underneath compliments his dark skin and thick arms.  Hanzo pretends he is not looking.  

 

The alcohol is getting to him, the breezeless night doing nothing to ease the suddenly stifling warmth in the air, the scent of earthy tobacco smoke clinging to his skin.  He breathes and tries not to think about his fingers unbuttoning the shirt.  His brother would be mad.  He looks at Genji.  Genji is looking at McCree.  McCree is looking at Hanzo, and he swears he sees the beginning of a fox's smile, a twinkle in chocolate brown eyes as they pierce into his soul.  

 

Hanzo bites the inside of his left cheek.  He only lost one game, and he already feels naked.  

 

*****************************************

 

He catches Hanzo’s glance.  His brother is unsettled - feathers ruffled, an uneasiness in his eyes that only Genji could see.   _He likes him, and he knows what he_ wants, Genji thinks.   _H_ _e’s unsure._ Genji realizes Hanzo's silent question.  _What should I do?_  The unspoken uncertainty, masked by a sip of whisky.   

 

Warmth blossoms in his chest at how instinctively Hanzo looks to him for direction, for anchor and ground.  Yes, Hanzo is the leader of their men, the heir to their clan, but he relies on Genji in ways the elders would never understand.  Now, they are finally away, away on their own, no more reins and duties and orders and free to do whatever the hell they want.  

 

Genji knows what McCree is playing at.  Genji knows how the man wants tonight to end, even before clothing was put on the table.  He has noticed the familiar sparkle in those clever brown eyes, half-hidden under the ridiculous hat.  And somewhere in between the flirty banter, Genji had considered, had looked at McCree’s smile, and had thought: _perhaps._

 

They have been chained for all their life, dragons tamed and beaten into submission.  Genji had fought and struggled hard, still having gaps of breathing space before he suffocates - freedom that was bought at the price of Hanzo's own suffering.  Now is probably the only chance they will get in a long, long while to be free. He wants Hanzo to breathe, to smell the dizzying scent of freedom.  To know that he is _allowed_ to want something.  Perhaps to try something new, something that is not _Genji_.  A step to the wild, a leap of faith.  

 

 _But I am his faith_.

 

Genji decides. He hopes the American knows what he is in for.

 

*****************************************

 

Hanzo is observant.  McCree is good at poker.  

 

Yet McCree loses again. 

 

The way he unbuttons his shirt is _sinful_.  This man is different - different from his sharp, cheerful Genji.  Sure, Genji can be dark, evil, and as deadly as can be when he wants, and Hanzo knows that more than anyone - more than Genji himself.  But Jesse McCree is different - he is alluring, wild, intoxicating like the whisky burning down his throat. He wonders if the aftertaste is just as sweet.

 

Something stirs.  

 

Cybernetic fingers make delicate work, button by button, until white cotton parts to reveal honey skin, chiseled chest, lined with soft hair that Hanzo just want to dig fingers into-

  
  
Genji whistles.  McCree laughs, catches Hanzo stealing glances.  “See somethin’ ya like, mister?" -  _that face he makes is so cute -_  " Sure'd love ta see you get flustered more often.”  Hanzo scoffs.  “Then you’ll have to take off more clothes.” Genji adds.  Half-joking.

 

He notices the telling blush at the tips of Hanzo’s ears.   _Why is Hanzo letting these shameless words get to him?_ Genji wonders, a sudden tang of jealousy.  

 

McCree throws an evil grin at Genji, a heated gaze at Hanzo.  “Well, if Mr. Shimada would like that to happen, all ya gotta do's ask.”

 

 _Mr. Shimada will very much like you to stop flirting with his brother_ .  Genji thinks.  He stops.   _Wait._  He wanted Hanzo to try this. He-

  
_Hmm._  

 

Genji stands up lazily and drags his body across the boat, body swaying with the steady waves and alcohol, and approaches Hanzo.

 

"Genji?" He slides behind Hanzo's chair, leaning forward and burying his face in Hanzo's neck, breathing in his scent as Hanzo stiffened.  He drops his hands on Hanzo's chest undoing one button and right hand slipping into his shirt, caressing the tattooed chest.   “Wh-What are you-”

  
"As encouragement for you to put more effort into this poker game, brother.  You do not want the American to win, no?" 

 

Jesse’'s eyes widen, taken aback by the blatant display of sin in front of him.  Genji seems the least bit embarrassed, and the silent, desperate exhale escaping Hanzo's lips suddenly makes McCree feel liquid heat under his skin.

 

" _Genji_.”  A warning.  Hanzo’s hand darts up and gripped Genji’s wrist, holding the intruding limb in place.  Genji pays him no mind as he leans further, nearly hugging Hanzo as his left hand sneaks around Hanzo and cups his right breast, fingers finding a nipple.  

 

“G-Genji….”  Hanzo is nearly purring.  He closes his eyes, breathing hitched as he tried to look calm but making no move to stop his brother.  Jesse wonders why.

 

"Shhh... don't worry Hanzo," Genji whispers in Hanzo's ear, Japanese caressing his nerves as he wrestles free of Hanzo’s grip and places a firm palm on Hanzo’s chest, over his heart. Hanzo visibly softened.  "I got you.  He looked so smug when he teased you. He probably has no idea how you yearns for him.”  Hanzo bites back a protest.  “Oh he had no idea, brother.  We’ll make him regret it won’t we?  Punish him, teach him some manners when he’s the one naked and begging.  That sounds good, _Onjijan?_.”  

 

His words are poison and his breath on Hanzo’s ear makes him shiver.   “I know how he looks at you.  I also saw how you look at him, Hanzo. There’s no need to deny it... look at that chest...so hairy, so filthy."  and Hanzo opens his eyes, looks at McCree, and his pulse quickens, inhaling sharply.

 

Jesse understands nothing of the swirl of the foreign tongue, but Genji’s tone as he speaks to his brother is telling enough, and the hushed whispers tickle like a feather running on his skin.   _They know I’m watching._  He tips down his hat and tries to hide the blush rising to his ears. He tries to ignore how tight his pants have become.  He tries not to imagine Genji’s fingers on his own skin, tracing his scars, soothing his edges.   

 

Genji looks up, eyeing Jesse as his lips nibbled at Hanzo’s neck, and his stare is that of a predator.  "McCree-san, your turn.”  

 

_A dare._

 

And Jesse immediately knows the evening has changed: his opponent no longer a fun-to-tease-quick-to-blush yakuza leader, but something far more dangerous.  Whilst it is Hanzo sitting at the table, holding the cards and facing him, it is Genji who is playing now. This filthy game of tease, this thrilling game of dare.  A game McCree is no longer sure he has enough chips to play.  

 

His quivering voice betrays him.  " _Raise._ "

 

He only needs to see the sly grin on Genji’s face to know he made a mistake.

 

*****************************************

 

McCree loses another hand.  His eyes see only Genji's deft fingers circling a nipple, dancing along a dragon tattoo; the tremble in Hanzo's hands as he holds the cards, the flutter in his eyelids as he tries to focus while Genji touches him.   His ears hear only the grunts and moans that Hanzo tries to swallow, and the weak noises that escape.  His mind thinks only of the gentle cooing and filthy encouragement in Genji's voice, a light tenor that soothes Hanzo's nerves yet sparks fire to the air of the room, and how he wanted that same voice to whisper in his ear.

 

McCree shifts, eyes narrowing as Genji throws him a smirk, eyes sparkling with a naughty smugness that McCree remembers seeing when he looked into the mirror ten years ago.  He had wanted to leave the hat on as the last item, because he knows _damn_ he makes a fine specimen when fully naked with only the hat on.  That will stir Hanzo the most.  He should save the hat for later.  

 

He takes off his hat.  The hell with plans, he is not taking off his pants right now, what with the throbbing sticky mess underneath.

 

"Shame.  The hat looked good on you.  Don't you think so, brother?" Genji looks down to Hanzo, kissing Hanzo’s cheek, a hand leaving his breast and starting to go lower as Jesse’s eyes follows the movement like a hawk.

 

"Genji..s-stop! Sto-"

 

" _No_."

 

Hanzo and McCree both shivered.

 

Genji stands.  "Next round."  He wipes his fingers on his pants casually, and reaches for the cards, distributing them.  Jesse cannot not help stealing a glance at the young Japanese's crotch and- yes, the bulge is unmistakable, the outline proving his arousal.  Sick bastard makes no attempt to hide it, as if he wants them to see- and Jesse's eyes dart to Hanzo, and he cannot not help back his smirk as he sees Hanzo's eyes fixated on Genji's crotch, his throat bobbing down sexily as he gulped.

 

 _Looks like someone's hungry for cock_.

 

He refuses to admit that his mouth also going dry, his cock giving a twitch of excitement and further ruining his pants.

 

They play.

 

*********************************************

 

"This time it’s your call, brother."  Genji's innocent voice is a sparrow's song, dancing along their ears, the sweetest poison.  "You can’t let me do all the work for you."

 

Hanzo had lost another round, and he is now bare-chested, buttons of his shirt all open and the fabric hanging off his shoulders uselessly as he leans back against the chair - against Genji.  His flush creeps down his neck and all across the expanse of his delicious chest, and the rise and fall of those pecs as Hanzo pants heavily is a hypnotic pendulum.

 

Genji's hand had wandered further down, abandoning Hanzo’s swollen nipples, slipping down the curve of his back and into the back of his pants, fingers dancing and exploring in places Jesse can't see.

 

"If you don't want the enemy to see how degraded you are right now, i suggest you play carefully."

 

Hanzo groans in protest, shifting in his seat as he struggles between shying away from Genji’s touch or chasing the sensation.  His hips thrusts upward against the air, trying but failing to create the sweet friction he craves.  "Genji..p-please...I-I cant.." his eyes flicker and for a moment they meet Jesse's, glassy with passion.  McCree catches his gaze, his own eyes heated, unwavering, boring into Hanzo.  Telling him, without speaking, how the bashful show he and his brother puts on has him burning for more.

 

Of course, Hanzo loses that round. Again.

 

Jesse sees the burst of panic in Hanzo’s eyes as Genji gives a _tsk_ and, without so much as a warning, unbuttons Hanzo's pants, unzips his fly, and _pulls_ .  Hanzo’s hands flew up and grabbed tight, hanging on as he turns to Genji, voice quivering as he pleaded.  “ _Genji..._ stop! Please, he-I-”, and McCree goes weak in the knees as he hears Hanzo beg.  

 

There was something dark in Genji’s eyes as he stares back into his brother’s eyes.  A fleeting shadow, a fire, the sharpness of a polished blade.  

And Hanzo submits instantly.  He averts his gaze, burying his face against Genji's navel, hiding his blush, unable to meet Jesse’s unforgiving stare.  His hands let go.  

 

"Brother…” Genji’s whisper grows amorous as his hand ghost over Hanzo’s crotch, “I've never seen you this wet." The fabric of the underwear is translucent, slicked by Hanzo’s precum, the shape of his arousal barely hidden as his throbbing erection stretches the fabric, pulling the rim away from his body.

 

"You're so turned on by this, aren’t you?" Genji taunts as he pulls off Hanzo’s pants entirely, the weight of the fabric dropping to the floor and slumping at ankles. "I'm starting to think you lost on purpose."

 

“NO! I would never-”  
His words are cut short as Genji’s hand slips down his back, diving straight through the rim of his underwear, along his crack, pressing against his entrance.  And Hanzo is suddenly _very aware_ that Jesse is staring with his pupils blown wide and he is wearing _absolutely nothing_ \-    
  
Two fingers slips into him and he gasps, one hand flying up to grip the back of Genji’s neck for support - or to stop him - and one hand clutching the chair to steady himself.  Jesse does not need a full view to know what Genji is doing.   _His brother is fingering him in front of me._ McCree’s cock jumps. He suddenly do not know where to put his hands.  

“Please no Genji- please- he is _watching_ ” and Genji’s fingers dig deeper, and Hanzo _moans._  The most erotic sound Jesse has ever heard in his life, sending sparks straight down to his groin.  

 

Genji’s fingers dig deeper and curled around his prostate and Hanzo jumps in his seat, eyes squeezing shut, mouth open as breath caught in his throat.  His cheeks flushed a deep red, body twitching as he tries to fight against his own lust, feeling McCree’s gaze on his skin like liquid fire, burning together with the slick heat pooling in his abdomen.  His hips thrust back and forth, chasing the swift dance of Genji’s fingers as his cock squirts an obscene amount of precum, drenching his underwear.  “Genji, _please_ . _..yamete! Ototo…_ ”

 

McCree swears Genji’s face darkened at the syllable. His other hand comes up, slipping three fingers into Hanzo’s mouth, silencing him.  Hanzo moans and instinctively swirls his tongue around them, a thin line of drool dripping out.

 

“I’m sorry, McCree-san.  It seems like my disgraceful brother is a bit incoherent.  Perhaps you would be courteous enough to...give us a moment, as I take care of him? Otherwise I’m afraid our game cannot continue.”

 

Embarrassingly, it took McCree nearly three seconds before he recovers from the live porn show he suddenly found himself in:

Prideful yakuza leader, stripped bare, a moaning mess in front of a stranger, begging his brother to stop ( _to not stop_ ); face turned and buried in Genji’s chest, flushed red up to his ears ( _cute_ );  lips wrapping _obscenely_ around Genji’s fingers ( _wanna see them wrap around a cock_ );

shirt undone and draping useless on his shoulders, displaying his plump bare chest and erect nipples, red and swollen from Genji’s twists and pulls ( _wanna suck_ );  pants a useless pile around his ankles, knees slightly spread to allow access ( _slut_ ); and his underwear, slick with precum, doing nothing to hide his arousal, cock hard and leaking ( _juicy_ ) but still trapped in the confines of his underwear ( _wanna taste_ ); gasping out _no_ s and _please stop_ s as his body responded honestly ( _the sway of those hips_ ), and his lust-filled eyes-

 

His lust-filled eyes are looking at McCree.

 

_Fuck._

 

He lets out a whimper.  

 

 _Bingo._  Genji chuckles.  He sees McCree’s arousal.  Sees the tell-tale signs when lust starts to take over, just like he sees Hanzo’s.  “You see, _Onijan_ ?” Hanzo shuddered visibly at the word. “He is quite generous after all. And he doesn't mind _seeing you like this_.”  His voice lowered and husky, and Hanzo feels dizzy with the heat burning inside of him, eyes now dazed as he loses himself to the sensations coursing through him.

 

The fingers leave Hanzo’s mouth, a string of saliva clinging on. They grip Hanzo’s chin and turn his face, making him look at McCree, at their shameless voyeur. Forcing him to face Jesse’s passionate gaze, to take in his hairy chest as it heaves up and down with ragged pants, along his treasure trail, arriving the alluring, _huge_ bulge in black dress pants. Genji feels the heat in his body soar, suddenly hungry himself.

 

“Perhaps he likes what he’s seeing? Hmmgh...perhaps he is as filthy as you, onijan? Turned on by your own shame, showing off what a slut you are as you beg your brother to fuck you…you would like that, wouldn’t you? Want me to fuck you as McCree watches? Oh Hanzo... _Onijan_...your hole is sucking me in...Does McCree’s gaze turn you on? Want him to watch you come as you scream your brother’s name? How disgraceful, brother...just like the cockslut you are...”

 

Hanzo moaned at the words, hips unabashedly rolling onto Genji’s fingers, oblivious - _or perhaps spurred on by_ \- McCree’s hungry gaze, the hesitation and thrill of displaying his slutty-self in front of someone other than his brother utterly quashed by Genji’s masterful game.  

 

McCree breathed out a sigh as the erotic verse fan the heat inside him.  He is baffled at the dirtiness of Genji’s words.  The cheerful, sunshine smiles younger Shimada that entered his boat earlier, now a demon luring them into depths of a hellish fire. McCree grips his chair.  He wonders if Genji would allow him to touch himself, because he is so hard it hurts.

 

“My apologies, McCree-san.  My brother is usually...more controlled.” Genji says as his fingers continue to fuck Hanzo open, who by now is too lost in the pleasure coursing through his body to care about words such as *dignity*, falling pliant and willing under Genji.  “But i do like it when he comes undone. Under my hands.”  As if to make a point, he squeezes Hanzo’s cock and kisses him, diving into a willing mouth, chasing the hot tongue and swallowing the shameless moans spilling out as he thrust his fingers deep and rubs against Hanzo’s prostate.

 

“ _Genji...more…”_

 

Genji smiles and looks at McCree, his eyes ablaze with passion.  

 

“I hope you like it as much as I do.”

 

And McCree’s hands, as if by its own free will, finds its way towards his crotch, unzipping his pants and freeing his leaking cock without his permission.  “ _Let’s find out._ ”

 

Hanzo moans.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sinning with me. 
> 
> This one was a bit rushed. It started with a live-stream porn. Drabbles in the Mchanzo e-sin, which sprang *OUT OF CONTROL*. I got inspired, and I threw in this and that, got stuck, but I just had to finish it. My Gambler!Cree got terribly stuck, this may or may not be the replacement. 
> 
> I'm also aware that a real life riverboat is not what I've pictured here - please let me get away with it because i h2g do not know how smut can happen on a real riverboat. 
> 
> Also, when I say I'm shit with tags, I really mean it. Feel free to suggest tags :D


End file.
